kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Juze/Archive 2
This user's talk page has been archived for shorter talk page. Please see Archive: User talk:Juze for older messages. Protection & That Dude The guy you blocked wasn't making any infraction if you read their note. You're allowed to leave comments that aren't harassing the person as long as you don't directly edit their page. I'm going to unblock him and then protect the page so he must make an account. :D--Mattmeister 15:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) lol, sorry about the talk page. I've found it doesn't get their attention. In any case, what's this about a spam box? I don't get it :P--Mattmeister 22:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Bleachers I thought they meant that the room was FORMALLY called "The Bleachers," as in that's what "Teh Bleachers" translates too.--Mattmeister 22:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Templates One thing the wikia lacks is consistency. I couldn't help with this before now but I now know how to make templates and I'd like your input on my first one. The Template. The Output, I realise I picked a badge that didn't already have a written page but I wanted to show two things. 1, what to do if there is more than one objective and 2, that if you leave fields blank they don't show up in the outcome even if they are in the page code. I will happily make another for games and Kongia cards and anything else you feel needs a template if you approve of them, edit my current template if you believe there's room for improvement or get rid of it all together if you don't like the idea. I personally feel that all the pages following the same form is the perfect goal for a wikia, however you may disagree and as sys-op it's your choice. If you like the template or have any feed back, leave a message on my talk or here and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Dd7900 14:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Boo! So you come on here and you clean up my page, but then you do nothing else? :P--Mattmeister 18:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Juze, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Juze, I'm going to be gone for the next three weeks. Try to actually do something :P Hehe, just kidding. Thanks Juze!--Mattmeister 23:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hahaha. He's gone, and I'm back! Yayyy. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 03:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC)